1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a substrate having an electronic component embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance of mobile apparatuses such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, that have been recently released has been rapidly improved and high portability thereof has been demanded, research for miniaturization, slimness, and performance improvement of electronic components used in these mobile apparatuses has been continuously conducted.
Here, in a substrate having an electronic component embedded therein as disclosed in Patent Document 1, or the like, the electronic component is embedded in the substrate, thereby making it possible to secure a space in which extra components may be mounted on a surface of the substrate. Therefore, the substrate having an electronic component embedded therein as disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been spotlighted as a method for implementing miniaturization, slimness, and performance improvement of the electronic components in the mobile apparatus.
Particularly, as performance of a semiconductor chip has been improved, stability of power supplied to the semiconductor chip becomes important. To this end, a decoupling capacitor or a bypass capacitor are provided between the semiconductor chip and a power supply line to remove noise of the power and allow stable power to be supplied to the semiconductor chip even in a state in which a power supply current is suddenly changed.
Here, when the semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate having a capacitor embedded therein, since a distance between the decoupling capacitor and the semiconductor chip may be minimized, the high performance semiconductor chip may be supplied with the stable power and be miniaturized and slimmed.
Meanwhile, in order to allow the electronic components such as the semiconductor chip, the capacitor, or the like, to reveal their maximum performance in a state in which they are embedded in the substrate, impedance of a path through which these electronic components are connected to other devices should be lowered.
However, related arts including Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0101183, or the like, have not disclosed an effective means for decreasing impedance. Therefore, even though performance of the electronic components has been rapidly improved, a technology for embedding these electronic components has not been sufficiently supported, such that the performance of the electronic components has not been sufficiently utilized.